Blendin Blandin
|alias = The Time Traveler The Hairless manPinesQuest Blendo Blondin Blarblar |personality = |birthday = |occupation = Time Anomaly Removal Crew operative |alliance = Time Anomaly Removal Crew |goal = To get rid of time anomalies |home = Year 207̃012 |family = |pets = |friends = |minions = |enemies = Dipper Pines (formerly) Mabel Pines (formerly) Waddles Lolph and Dundgren |likes = Rusty Barrel ride at the Mystery Fair |dislikes = Being under pressure People touching his tape measure time machine |powers = Time travel |weapons = |quote = "It was after you stole my time device to win your stupid pig. I was cast out of the Time Anomaly Removal Crew, my whole life's purpose." }} Blendin Blenjamin Blandin is a time traveler from the year 207̃012 (pronounced twenty-sñeventy-twelve) who was sent back in time to Gravity Falls, Oregon, in order to remove a series of time anomalies. History .]] Blendin's first cameo was in "Tourist Trapped," picking up Mabel's flower hair clip in the bushes when Dipper and Mabel are being attacked by the gnomes. Later, in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," he is seen picking up Dipper's calculator when Old Man McGucket is screaming and claiming that he saw The Gobblewonker. He appears again in "Headhunters," standing behind the crowd when Stan Pines unveils his wax figure. While Old Man McGucket questions Stan, Blendin picks up Dipper's shoe and quickly runs away. A photo of him can be seen on Dipper's list of suspects, though he is not visited by the twins. His identity is revealed in "The Time Traveler's Pig," where he is assigned to prevent several anomalies from occurring during the Mystery Fair. The twins discover him, and, upon learning he is a time traveler, talk him into going on one of the fair's rides. While he enjoys the ride, the twins steal his time machine and produce the anomalies he was sent after. Following their return to present time, Blendin is arrested by the Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron for violating the "Time Traveler's Code of Conduct." He swears vengeance on Dipper and Mabel for stealing his time machine, promising to go back in time and prevent their parents from ever meeting. However, his plot must have failed, as the twins were still there. Later, the Time Baby, the presumable leader of the Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron, forces him to clean up the time paradoxes the twins created. Blendin appears very briefly in "Gideon Rises," moments before Stan arrives to reveal to the townsfolk that Gideon is a fraud. Blendin returns in Season 2, "Blendin's Game". He is revealed to have been incarcerated. After an unsuccessful escape, he invokes Globnar to challenge Mabel and Dipper in a revenge attempt to use a Time wish to wish the twins out of existence. However, he is defeated at the beginning of the last game due to his cocky remarks. The twins decide to release Blendin from prison and return him to his job restoring time anomalies and even give him new hair as an apology for causing his imprisonment in "The Time Traveler's Pig." Personality Blendin is cautious and timid. He tries to hide his identity as a time traveler, however, he gives away his position when Dipper and Mabel approach him. Blendin reacts in a way that made him look suspicious, he then tries to escape although his time machine was not able to work. When he becomes nervous he sweats and he feels like he needs to confess something and begins to act in a suspicious manner. Around the end of "The Time Traveler's Pig," he turns from frightened and clumsy to angry and malevolent after the Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron arrests him and Blendin swore revenge on the twins, threatening to make sure their parents never meet. Appearance Blendin Blandin is a heavyset, light-skinned, bald man. He wears gray and cream goggles and a gray jacket, with simple white shoes. The jacket seems to have a form of camouflage that is controlled by a watch-like device worn on his left wrist. The wrist-worn device seems to be extra glitchy as it malfunctions most of the time, prompting him to steal Grunkle Stan's red screwdriver. On his tool belt, he has a time machine, a device similar in design to a tape measure. It is operated by pulling the tab out to a certain length that corresponds to a certain period of time. There are also two buttons to choose to go in the "past" or "future. After the events of "Blendin's Game," he has short, brown hair, parted down the middle. Sightings Quotes es: Blendin Blandin ru:Блендин Блэндин Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Alternate time periods Category:Recurring characters Category:Former Antagonists Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Criminals